


Always Dublin

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Esto bien puede ser un Kylux AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Si todo esto fuera un Kylux AU donde ambos son actores y tienen otros nombres... OK, es un RPF (Real Person Fanfic) y todo es por motivos de diversión, ¿vale?





	Always Dublin

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un regalo para Ritsuka, espero le guste.
> 
> Yo digo que esta ship se llama Gleever, en un mundo donde en vez de General y Caballero (o Líder Supremo), son personas comunes y corrientes que se dedican a actuar en películas y ... pues... OK, lean.

ALWAYS DUBLIN

 

Estaba cansado, pero en realidad se había divertido bastante con las entrevistas de ese día, se había dado tiempo hasta de hacer unas pocas bromas y esta vez no tenían que ver con la dificultad para pronunciación de su nombre. Lo planeó, eso lo tenía que confesar, pero había tenido mejores resultados de los esperados y ahora estaba viendo los frutos, primero con su hermano, quien le estaba proveyendo con todas las reacciones que tuvieron sus palabras, y luego, otra persona que no se lo tomaba tan a broma y que ya estaba mando mensajes amonestándolo.

<<Deja de decir tonterías>>

Nada más tuvo que leer el mensaje en su teléfono para ponerse a reír como desquiciado, por fortuna estaba solo, una habitación de hotel, una de tantas. Prendió la computadora, se supondría que tendría que trabajar un poco en leer los guiones que había dejado amontonar sin prestar atención, pero no tenía animo de tomar decisiones el día de hoy.

Abrió Skype y esperó que su llamada fuera contestada.

Cuando vio cara molesta que lo recibía comenzó a reír de nuevo, tal vez de tanto escuchar su risa, la expresión del hombre del otro lado del Atlántico se compuso levemente hasta terminar sonriendo, pero sólo un poco, nada demasiado evidente.

-Basta, ¿qué no sabes que cada vez que dices algo así la gente se imagina locuras?

Lo estaba regañando, pero difícilmente iba a poder mantenerse enojado con él, sabía que había cosas que le encantaban y las había nombrado varias veces así que no era un misterio para ninguno de los dos; como el sonido de su risa y lo que llamaba “el lindo color sonrojado de su piel que resaltaba sus pecas”, eso le gustaba demasiado y se le olvidaba cualquier otra cosa que estuvieran hablando. Claro que el pelirrojo que ahora reía se aprovechaba de la situación para salir bien librado de todo. Hasta de cosas como esta.

-Dom…

Miró de nuevo a la pantalla, apretó los labios para tratar de dejar de reír y puso la expresión más seria que pudo. Tomó su teléfono con la mano derecha y buscó algo que había guardo un poco más temprano en su galería de imágenes, al verlo, a punto estuvo de iniciar de nuevo con las carcajadas, lo puso frente a la pantalla para que el hombre lo pudiera ver de manera muy clara. El hombre de cabello oscuro terminaba filmaciones en España, unas grabaciones extra para completar una película muy esperada sobre Don Quijote y por eso es que terminaron cada uno del otro lado del océano, algo realmente común entre ellos y que no afectaba en nada la relación que mantenían.

-¡¡Ay por favor!!

La expresión de molestia era algo que le salía tan natural y perfecta, que el pelirrojo se detuvo a admirarla, le gustaba esa mirada severa que exhibía ahora el otro hombre, duró unos cuantos segundos antes de ponerse una mano sobre la cara para tratar de controlarse y no volver a gritar. En el fondo sabía que el otro estaba exagerando y que a nadie le importaba en realidad una pequeña declaración en un podcast que había generado unos cuantos fanarts donde se veían a sus personajes casándose.

-Sólo dije que sería divertido pensar en esa vuelta de tuerca en particular…

-¿Después de eso te pusiste a buscar … fan…?

-Fan arts… porque lo hacen los fans así que …

-Sí, comprendo el término que usas, ¿por qué buscas eso?

El pelirrojo se sonrió de esa forma en que el hombre con el que hablaba sabe a la perfección que hay algo mucho más grande involucrado y espera nada más la aclaración para poder volver a desesperar con la situación.

-No la busqué - Una pausa y ambos parecen contener la respiración aunque estén  tan lejos uno del otro- … me la envió mi hermano.

-No, Brian no.

La pantalla muestra al hombre recargándose sobre sus brazos para ocultar su rostro pareciendo muy apenado, el pelirrojo está riendo de nuevo porque la situación es así, su hermano siempre al pendiente de todo encontró aquella imagen y no tardó ni un minuto en que ya estaba enviándola a su teléfono para que apreciara cómo se podría ver una boda entre el Supremo Líder Kylo Ren y el General Hux.

-Adam…

El hombre levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y lo miró con la conocida expresión neutral, en espera de que dijera algo sobre lo que estaban discutiendo.

-El Kylux es una ship popular…

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Claro que estaba riendo de nuevo y el otro no pudo más que contagiarse después del breve momento en el que pareció tener ganas de ahorcar al pelirrojo, pero no tenía manera de evitar ese efecto que su risa causaba en él, la molestia se esfumaba de manera casi instantánea, aunque no terminaba de comprender porqué razón aquello eran tan gracioso.

-Adam, no te molestes -le dijo, el hombre del otro lado del mundo ya no estaba molesto, pero torció un poco la boca y dejó que su expresión siguiera expresando una emoción que ya no sentía. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio y pareció ligeramente apenado por todo aquello, después de todo lo que ambos compartían no era sencillo, era una relación privada y muchas veces, a larga distancia, aunque eso era algo que ambos llevaban bastante bien.

-No lo estoy -confesó y le sonrió para soltar un suspiro al final y sacudir la cabeza- Puedes creerme, no lo estoy, sólo que … ¿Una boda entre Kylo y Hux? ¿Por qué no dijiste alguna otra cosa?

El hombre de ojos verdes se puso serio por primera vez en la conversación, se tomó un momento para responder esa pregunta, cuando estaba en la entrevista no lo pensó demasiado, sus palabras fueron algo titubeantes al inicio y luego soltó aquella locura, sus personajes podrían casarse y regir la Galaxia dando una tremenda vuelta de tuerca enorme que nadie estaría esperando. Bueno, algunos sí, pero la mayoría no.

-Podría haber dicho algo más correcto -aceptó con esa suave sonrisa en sus labios – tal vez decir que Kylo Ren se redimiría y junto a Rey, acabaría con la Primera Orden, aunque eso no tiene sentido porque …

-Dom, deja de fingir que sabes del tema.

El pelirrojo enrojeció, la verdad es que los fans tenían una enorme ventaja sobre de él en este tema y lo único que iba a hacer era repetir una teoría que había leído en algún lugar. Para el de pelo negro era diferente, por el tipo de actuación que desarrollaba necesitaba una inmersión total en el personaje por lo cual sabía todo sobre él y sus antecedentes, así que si no era conocedor antes lo era ahora y podía debatirle al otro cualquier teoría loca del internet.

-Pues ojalá pasara, que los dos rangos más altos de la Primera Orden se casaran -ya no estaba riendo al decir esto, estaba siendo serio y lo que decía era real, no era nada en tono de broma- Entonces podría besarte frente a todos y hacerlo varias veces hasta que la toma quedara perfecta.

Tocó el turno para que el otro riera con ganas, no le iba a desmentir al pelirrojo lo que acababa de decir, porque si estaban prospectando un matrimonio en esos términos, no sería algo romántico que culminara con un beso, pero esta vez lo dejaría ser porque estaba de acuerdo con que sería bueno besarlo frente a todos, en completa libertad de repetirlo una y otra vez.

\- ¿Estarás en Dublín para el fin de semana?

-Sí, escapando de entrevistas y en busca de una buena cerveza, como siempre.

-Estaré ahí esta vez…-El de pelo negro dijo con firmeza, era algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, ambos sabían que no se había podido concretar.

-Esta vez tendrás que ir a casa con mamá, no le va a agradar nada si omites pasar a saludarla -El pelirrojo parecía ilusionado, aunque hablaba de su madre era obvio que el pensar en llevarlo con su familia le causaba alegría.

-Iré, la vez anterior era muy pronto, temía que no pensaran bien de lo que iniciábamos…

-Te dije que ellos no son así, pero lo entiendo -Se acercó a la pantalla y de no haber distancia entre ambos, estaría besando la piel plagada lunares que siempre tenía ganas de tocar. – Pero si ahora ofreces tu presencia, hay tantas cosas que quiero que hagamos con ellos…

 

La llamada duró dos horas, la diferencia de horario los obligaba a separarse de nuevo, pero era cosa de unos días más y ambos estarían juntos, aunque fuera poco tiempo, pero valdría la pena, cada minuto que le robaban a sus apretadas agendas, valía la pena.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? Escriban uno, gracias.


End file.
